


Secretum Oscula

by MissyMallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Secret Crush, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMallow/pseuds/MissyMallow
Summary: What's better than chocolates in winter? Mysterious kisses, of course!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 290





	Secretum Oscula

**Author's Note:**

> Secretum Oscula or Secret Kiss, because of course I want a dope title eh? But hey, it was never too late for a Christmas fic, I think so lmao

It took Hogwarts a year after the war to be reopened; and naturally, along with his fellow friends who didn't managed to complete their seventh year because of the said war, supplementary of not knowing what to do with himself now that he was officially free from the clutch of a lunatic man, Harry figured he might as well take his NEWTs; not that Hermione hadn't been grinding the idea to both Ron and him the moment she heard that Hogwarts has been rebuilt. Thus, they have come with a mutual agreement of coming back to Hogwarts even before they received the official letters from Headmistress Mcgonagall herself.

The first few weeks in, dared Harry said that it was just what he had pictured in his head before he came to Hogwarts. The students came to Hogwarts with the same vision of starting a new chapter of life and Harry was thankful for that even though sometimes there will be students who had gawked at him as if he was Merlin himself, some have even dared to be forward by taking a chance to touch him and some were shy enough to give him a grateful smile- he appreciated those the most. Even so, The atmosphere of Hogwarts was gloomy, dark and dreaded with what happened during the War that it has taken a toll on the students which made Hogwarts practically dead.

And then it happened.

The chocolates.

It was in late November on Monday morning, the first time it happened. One moment it was just a regular breakfast within the Great Hall, when a chorus of delighted squeals broke out through the Slytherin’s table which promptly transformed the hall's atmosphere.

The ruckus managed to attract other houses; heads turning, while curious eyes widely watched as the younger Slytherins practically beaming to one another, speaking excitedly as they start to compare the identical packages they have received within themselves, whilst the older Slytherins shared bemused and unsure smiles, peculiarly as they read the cards that probably came with the packages. The first years, however, were over the moon seeing as they received much bigger packages than the older students.

Harry exchanged amused looks with his friends when they witnessed the once gloomy Slytherins turned bright and cheerful. They have been practically laying low since the term has started; walking around like a kicked puppies, heads bent down instead of lifting them up proudly like they once did, and they were literally doing their best staying out of trouble.

If Harry got to be honest, it felt a little empty without the Slytherins' mischievous treat colouring the school. It was actually sad to see some of the students from other houses put the blame entirely on Slytherins for what has happened; as if there was no traitors from Gryffindor, no Death Eater from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Seeing the bright faces managed to draw a smile from Harry. It was nice to see a change of event. Perhaps with this, Hogwarts will finally heal.

Naturally, his eyes moved across the table to sought for a particular white-blond head sitting by the end of the table with his friends, sharing looks with one another while mysterious smiles decorating their faces. He hadn't seen the other male since the last time he saw him, and it was good to see he actually doing well and looked healthy. Harry noted that Malfoy has styled his hair similar to sixth year, where he has let his hair free from those slick hair gel. Harry decided he liked the look on him.

Harry kept his eyes on Malfoy, fixed on holding his gaze when the pair of grey eyes landed on him. Bracing himself of an incoming sneer, Malfoy gave him a great surprise when he sent Harry a small polite smile which he mindlessly returned with a smile of his own. Malfoy’s eyes widened at that, before averting his eyes elsewhere in an instant. Even with the distance, Harry thought he could catch the change of colour in Malfoy’s face.

He decided not to put much thought on that, though it did poked a little curiosity in him.

The next day, even more bizarre things happened during breakfast. The moment Harry entered the Great Hall, the entire Slytherins clan have already invaded their table, having breakfast together while chattering amongst themselves. Throwing warm smiles to every student that entered the Great Hall, their little action managed to put other houses in wary, Harry included.

He sent Ron a confused look when the first years of Slytherin practically beamed at him when they caught his eyes, only to see that his friend was already by the table, waving crazily at him. Hastily, Harry marched towards him, blinking when Ron gestured at their table where hundreds of small packaged chocolates were literally lined up on the Gryffindor's table. He frowned, dragging his eyes around the Great Hall to see a similar situation seemed to take place.

“Chocolate?” Hermione picked up one of the small packages as she arrived together with Ginny and examined them.

“It's everywhere apparently.” said Ginny, looking around.

“Where do you think it's coming from?” asked Harry, leaning forward to take a closer look of the chocolate when Hermione held it in between them.

“Slytherins!”

The four of them turned as Seamus gave them a big smile while munching his chocolate.

“How'd you know?” asked Ron, as he moved to take a seat in front of the Irishman. The rest of them automatically followed his action.

“Dean and I arrived when the Slytherins were in the middle of handing out these chocolates around the table.” Seamus grinned, bumping his shoulder to Dean who nodded. “Asked one of them but they were too secretive about it apparently. Just told me to enjoy the chocolate, one for each student.”

“How come the both of you got two then?” Ron, who already took a bite on his own chocolate frowned in, eyeing Seamus and Dean's extra packages in their hands.

“Ron!” Hermione immediately scolded once she noticed, “I can't believe you just eat it like that!”

“It's chocolate!” The red haired protested.

“Yes, but you don't know if they may put something in it!”

Harry promptly paused the chocolate from entering his mouth, and stared at it in horror. “They poisoned it?!”

Several gasped and shrieked broke out from other students who had been within Harry's hearing range.

“Oi!” Seamus yelled, standing on his feet. “That some high quality chocolates you got there! Careful with it!” He scolded the students, sending Harry and Hermione a disapproval look. “Honestly, Harry, Hermione. It's just chocolate.”

“Well, you may never know.” Hermione crossed her arms.

“If you think the Slytherins were up to something, you were right.” Dean jumped in, holding up a hand when Seamus tried to protest. “I think they were up to mending back the houses together, Merlin knows how much the war has broken us.”

Seamus stopped and nodded vigorously. “Sounds about right.”

Harry thought the mysterious packaging they have received yesterday must've been involved with this sudden change of events.

“You still haven't told me why you got two chocolates.” Ron piped in.

“Oh! Pansy smuggled them for us!” said Seamus smugly, lifting his hand and giving it a good wave across the hall.

“Pansy?” They choruses in puzzlement, simultaneously turned to face the Slytherin’s table and watched in astonishment as Pansy Parkinson, of all people, waved back to Seamus, complete with a flirtatious wink.

It has been a bizarre day, but at least he wasn't the only one who thought that the exchange was rather eccentric when he saw the same astounded look carved on Malfoy’s face.

Nevertheless, the way things have turned did not manage to throw Harry off his balance.

That one peculiar day did.

Despite having his friends with him, Harry would take some time for himself to be alone, using that precious time to regenerate and clear his head.

He was just laying underneath a cherry tree where he usually went, for it was a bit further from the castle as well as it was hidden from the view of other students. He took his usual spot, putting his hands behind the back of his head as a pillow and not a moment later, he drifted off to sleep.

A soft pressure on his lips however, gently woke him up from his nap, but before he even managed to register what happened, the soft weight was gone. He was about to open his eyes but the sudden hot breath hovering his lips halted his action, and he discreetly breathed even and out to conceal his consciousness.

He waited patiently until he felt the same soft pressure against his lips again, a faint pleasant smell of sweet - like vanilla - invaded Harry's nose that got him to curved his lips in a lazy smile just in time to catch the lips against him in an open mouth kiss.

A gasp was heard above him when Harry decided to deepen the kiss by sneaking his tongue in and he mentally noted of the voice that definitely wasn't a girl but Harry was far too gone for the soft lips to even be bothered with it.

He unconsciously lifted his head to chase the soft lips when they were apart, but a hand on his chest prevented him from doing so. He frowned, and cracked his eyes open to catch his culprit only to see that no one was even there except for a small heart shaped chocolate that had fallen down into the ground when he moved to stand up.

Later that day, if his eyes strayed towards the Slytherin’s more often than not on a particular person during dinner, he blamed it on the expensive taste of the heart shaped chocolate.

*

“Potter, you're supposed to cut it vertically, not horizontally!”

Memories of soft lips against his vanished in an instant as Harry snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked rapidly until his eyes refocused on Malfoy who was watching him with a slight frown on his face.

Harry decided he doesn't like the way those pale brows knotted in disapproval, so he dragged his eyes southward to sought for the pink lips which currently pressed in a thin line.

Huh, they looked soft and pink, really pink.

Harry wondered if they felt as soft as it looked, like those kisses he has been receiving.

Kisses.

Merlin, indeed.

That culprit of his.

It has been going on for weeks now. Most of the days he'd catch him on his usual tree, some was when he fell asleep in an empty class but always, always when he was alone. Even so, Harry's favourite would be those days when his culprit was being sneaky like the snake he is, where he'd catch him while he was around his friends.

It almost gave him a heart attack when it happened to him the first time. He was only a few steps behind Ron and Hermione, content on watching his friends lovingly teasing one another when a hand grabbed his robes and stalled him from walking. He was yanked around, and felt hands on each of his cheeks before he was pulled into a kiss, enough to make him light headed and dizzy. But just like the way he appeared, his culprit vanished in a blink of an eye after stealing Harry's ability to function, leaving him with a heart shaped chocolate tucked nicely in his curled fist.

It was when Ron personally dragged him to the common room, when he settled on his bed, when he recalled the kiss for the hundredth time that the thought had finally occurred to him; his culprit was using a strong Disillusionment Charm.

That sneaky git.

No wonder he had never managed to grasp any glimpse of his culprit no matter how hard Harry tried to catch him back.

The next time it happened, he was lounging around near the Great Lake, together with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean. He was laughing at something Seamus said when he felt a repetitive jab on his back.

Irritated, he turned to look over his shoulder only to have his lips kissed in such a brief moment - only lips pressed against another lips - but hard enough to ensure Harry that it was not his imagination. His nose was prodded fondly with a gentle finger when the lips disappeared, and felt something was tucked just behind his back; a heart shaped chocolate.

“Potter!”

Harry was forced back into his reality by the sudden shout of his name. He jumped, frantically looking around to realise that he was still in Potions, with an angry Malfoy glowering down at Harry.

“Huh?”

“ _Huh?!_ ” Malfoy parroted in annoyance and growled. “I swear to Merlin I'll never make your life easy if you're the reason I failed this class.”

Malfoy shoved his things back into his bag in a quick motion, and slung them over his shoulder as he sent Harry one last irritated look and dramatically walked past Harry, straight out of the class.

Harry helplessly stared at the door, hoping that he hadn't screwed their silent truce. Since they got back, the Slytherin was nothing but polite not only to him, but to everyone he interacted with. It was as if his self arrogant prat sucked out of his body, leaving a nice version of Draco Malfoy behind.

Not only that; Harry recalled the exchanged smiles every time their eyes met ( _Harry thought Malfoy has a really beautiful smile_ ), or those short greetings they have shared every time they bumped into each other ( _Harry found out that Malfoy’s voice was actually really pleasant when he doesn't use it to insult other people_ ).

Their interactions were something he almost looked forward to everyday. Key word: _almost_.

What he looked forward to everyday was those bloody mysterious kisses. Now that he thought about it, Malfoy’s lips-

“Harry.”

A hand on his shoulder startled him, and he turned to see Hermione questioning his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yea.” answered Harry mindlessly.

“Are you sure?” asked Ron, taking a spot behind his girlfriend. “Did Malfoy say something to you?”

“No!” Harry quickly denied when Ron got into his defensive mode. “I was- He was just-” Right, why was Malfoy angry with him? Ah, yes. “He was just frustrated that I haven't paid attention to Potions.”

“We noticed.” Hermione nodded, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on his bicep as they walked out of class together. “You know we're here for you, Harry.”

They made their way towards the sloping lawn outside the castle, when Ron suddenly opened his mouth. “Was it got to do with the heart shaped chocolate?”

Harry abruptly stopped and snapped his head to Ron so quickly he almost got whiplash. “You noticed?”

“We noticed.” Hermione pointed out, moved to take a spot and sat by herself. Harry and Ron quickly followed. “They always appeared out of nowhere, and you'd looked like something possessed you.” She continued, and scrunched her face uncomfortably.

Ron lets out a snort. “What she meant was you always looked like someone snogged you good.”

Harry stared at his friends with his jaw hung loose, gobsmacked, as he asked with a hitched voice. “You noticed?!”

“Well, it was not that hard to notice when one moment you were talking and the next it looked like you were making out with the air.”

Never had Harry desperately wished for the ground to swallow him whole. He was pretty much sure that his face could rival ripe tomatoes now.

He opened his mouth to say something - anything just for the sake of his dignity but nothing has came out which got him opening and closing his mouth like a retarded fish. Eventually, he settled with: “I didn't look too silly, am I?”

“Well,” began Hermione with a thoughtful look, though there was a teasing glint in those brown eyes. “If you count an imitation of a dying fish as not too silly, then yes, I suppose.” She shrugged, biting her lip to prevent her from laughing when Harry stared at her in horror.

Ron, the traitor, laughed out loud. Slapping Harry's hard on the shoulder. “It was quite a sight, mate.”

By this point, if another Dark Lord came and straight out killed Harry on the spot, he would be glad to let them so.

Hermione gave Ron's arm a slap when he kept on laughing, silently scolded him for his actions before she started to make those faces to Ron, and they fall into a small comical talk using their faces, something that Harry had never quite master because apparently it was only applicable to people who were in a relationship.

He jumped when they simultaneously turned to him all of a sudden, and he was not quite sure of what to do except to stupidly stare at their expectant faces, brows raised in an identical manner as they leaned forward, invading Harry's personal space. It went like that for a while, just Harry darting his eyes to his friends back and forth when the pressure was too much for him to handle making him groaned aloud.

“Merlin, fine!”

He scoffed when they smugly smirked at him, and crossed his arms together in a sulky manner. He lifted his chin, pointedly stared at something far down the lawn to avoid his friends’ eyes as he muttered, “Someone has been snogging me for weeks now.”

When he dragged his eyes to see their reaction, he was not disappointed; both Ron and Hermione sporting faces like someone just cast a Confundus Charm on them.

“You- someone really has been snogging you?!” asked Ron when he snapped out of his stupor.

“Shocking, wasn't it?”

“Blimey, and we didn't even notice her presence!”

“Must be a powerful witch then, to cast a strong charm like that.” said Hermione in amazement and Harry just had to smirked at his friends.

“Wizard.” He corrected it. “He's a wizard and one of a hell brilliant kisser.”

He chuckled when Ron and Hermione dropped their jaw in unison which soon followed by Hermione when Ron twisted his face in comical confusion.

“He's a wizard, and you're okay with it?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” Harry shrugged.

“That's- a really big development, Harry.” Hermione smiled, and Harry gratefully smiled back at her when he realised it. He straightened up as he looked at his friends with bewilderment.

“Wait, does that mean that I actually gay?”

“What, that you've been snogging some bloke which you've never known about for weeks, and find that you actually liked it means you were gay?” Ron raised a brow.

“Yea?”

“Well, do you like girls?” asked Hermione.

“You know I do.”

“Bisexual, then.” Ron nodded, proud that he managed to conclude it for Harry.

“I suppose so.” Harry imitated his action, nodding as he eyed his friends. “Are you okay with me kissing a bloke?”

“Merlin, Harry. All I want is for this bloke to come out and stop snogging you silly in open places like that.” said Ron, making Hermione burst out laughing and Harry can't help but grinned.

As if it was his purpose to prove Ron wrong, Harry was yanked backwards out of nowhere, strong but not to the point that it was hurting him. Hands firmly taking a grip on each side of his face before he was pulled into a fierce open mouth kiss that got Harry struggling for breath through his nose.

Then suddenly Harry felt the lips pull apart, hands leaving his face as one of them dropped to his shoulder and another pulling out a wand as a strong whisper of Protego was casted just in time Hermione’s own Finite hit the invisible shield and dissipated into thin air.

“Bloody hell!” Ron gaped.

An elegant snort was heard followed by a goodbye kiss that was dropped on Harry's cheek before he can even comprehend what has happened and Hermione quickly shouted; “We'll catch you soon!”

Three small packages suddenly tossed to each of them and Harry smiled as he received his regular heart shaped chocolate and immediately sunk his teeth in it once he unwrapped it, humming in content as the delicious taste burst in his mouth.

“Harry, look at this.” said Hermione and lifted the chocolate she has received up to him. Ron copied her action despite his confusion and lifted his own half eaten chocolate close to Hermione’s.

“What's wrong with these chocolates?”

Hermione huffed in irritation, “Well, which house do you think has been giving chocolates for the past two weeks?”

It took a whole minute for him to understand Hermione’s implications and stared at the chocolates in a whole new light when he finally got it. This chocolate may be different from Harry's own heart shaped chocolate, may be a little less tastier than his chocolate, but he has seen them being handed out to the students by one particular Hogwarts house.

His eyes widened, thrilled that his own suspicion from the last few weeks are now confirmed. Oh, he can't wait to catch this culprit of his.

He shared excited looks with his friends, grinned as they exclaimed in unison;

“Slytherin.”

*

“Do you know anything else about your mysterious kisser apart from being a Slytherin?”

It was almost curfew, they sat themselves near the fireplace of the common room, having what Hermione called, ‘brainstorming'. The temperature was getting colder by the day, and whilst Ron and Hermione shared a blanket, Harry warmed himself by wearing layered clothing. If the way his friends huddled together in a comfortable manner reminded Harry of his single status, he decided to take comfort in his possible relationship with his anonymous Slytherin.

Well, if he managed to track him back, that is.

“Well,” began Harry, hugging the small pillow that he snatched from the sofa. “I know that he was a male since the first time he kissed me - I heard him. Also, he smelled so nice and his hands were really soft.” He grinned, as he recalled those hands on him, sobered when his friends stared at him with a blank look and he immediately added, “I think I can say that he was a powerful wizard too, not everyone can cast a perfect Disillusionment Charm after all.”

His friends nodded at that, agreed with his last statement.

“I can barely do it myself,” said Hermione.

“But to think that someone fancy you enough to make them act to this extent.” Ron whistled, shaking his head as his hands quickly adjusting the blanket when they fell off his shoulder caused by his earlier actions. “Wonder what made him hide his identity.”

“I think it was because of his house,” said Hermione.

“Because he was a Slytherin?” asked Harry incredulously. “I'm not that prejudiced.”

“Of course not, Harry, but I don't think he knows.” said Hermione softly. “Slytherin was kind of shunned since the term started, it was only because of the chocolates that things seemed to get a little bit better.”

“She's right, mate.”

Harry frowned, “What should I do then?”

“Well-”

Their conversation was cut out by the sudden loud ruckus from the portrait hole and they turned as Seamus and Dean stepped out, talking significantly followed by Neville, who's hand around Ginny’s shoulder, who looked rather pale. They stood in an instant, alarmed, and Ron immediately made a straight line towards his sister.

“What happened?”

*

Harry adjusted the grip on his Invisibility Cloak around him tighter with one hand, the other multitasking as he balanced his wand and the Marauder's Map securely. It was after midnight, hours after the whole scenario back at the common room; the main reason why he was out of his bed, why he had waited patiently for everyone to fall asleep before he sneaked out, walking alone through the empty dark hall straight towards his main purpose: the Hospital Wing.

He briefly glanced at the particular name on the Marauder's Map, been static ever since the first time Harry sought his name on the old parchment.

He frowned at the foreign feelings creeping through his chest, has been from the moment he had heard about the whole situation, and quickened his pace when he remembered that the sole reason why he was out of his bed freezing his arse off was the only current resident of the Hospital Wing.

He softly cast Alohomora when he arrived in front of the Hospital Wing, carefully sneaking in and winced when the heavy door made a creaky sound. He looked around the place once he was in, just to take in the sights of it. He knew that Madam Promfey was probably somewhere in her quarter, dead asleep now that there won't be another set of students who will interrupt her sleep.

His eyes fell on the lone occupied bed, curtains were fully retracted to ensure the privacy of the occupant and he quickly made a beeline towards it. He folded the Marauder's Map into his back pocket, along with his wand as he stepped closer, and draped his Invisibility Cloak by the foot of the bed.

His stomach churned uncomfortably as he took in the sight in front of him, and he slowly pulled the chair next to the bed and sat, just to stare at the figure who was sleeping peacefully.

_"He tried to save Ginny from getting hit by the Whomping Willow."_

_"What?! What were you guys doing there on a night like this, you know the tree was very dangerous, it could kill you!"_

_"Well, we were trying to get into the Shrieking Shack, and stayed there overnight to go to Hogsmeade the next morning, but it seemed like we have to postpone the plan now."_

_"How in the hell did you know about that?"_

_"Harry accidentally told me about it."_

_"Harry?!"_

_"Don't look at me like that, how should I know she would go and do things like this?"_

_"What in the Merlin's beard were you guys thinking, anyway? Couldn't you at least wait until tomorrow, instead of being reckless like this?"_

_"We're Gryffindors for a reason, Hermione."_

_"There was a different being brave and stupid, Seamus, and it doesn't answered my question."_

_"We want to go to the Honeydukes, and buy some chocolates for the Slytherins. They keep giving us chocolates and got nothing in return, it won't hurt if we try to do the same for them, right?"_

_"That's… really kind of you."_

_"Yea well, the Slytherins try to mend our broken ties even if most of them are victims just like the rest of us, but we forgot that they were hurting too."_

_"We're children, all of us. It's not fair if we punished them for the mistakes that were done by some of the people in their house, right?"_

Harry smiled, he remembered the proud feeling burst out in his chest when Ginny and Dean uttered the words bravely. He carefully reached out and took the pale hand into his, there's a few tiny scratches decorating the skin and Harry has to restrained himself from tracing his finger against the wounded skin.

_"What about Malfoy? How did he manage to involve himself with all of this?"_

_"I think he went to take some air. Pansy told me that Malfoy always flies every night before bed, it helps him to sleep better."_

_"And since when are you friends with Pansy?"_

_"Does it matter? We're much more mature for petty hate now, right?"_

_"Right, sorry mate, proceed."_

_"Anyway, we accidentally woke the tree and it started to attack all of us. We managed to save ourselves but Ginny got stuck and that was when Malfoy came in, he flew over to Ginny and pushed her out of the way just in time before the Whomping Willow hit her, but he was the one who took the hit instead."_

_"It was a pretty bad hit, mate. He literally flew backwards and fell like a bloody sack of potatoes!"_

_"He was injured badly, and we have to levitate him along the way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Promfey almost got our heads for that."_

_"And how was he now?"_

_"Madam Promfey has treated him, thank Merlin there was no major injury- well, except for his broken arm and scratches here and there, but he was sleeping when we left."_

_"So he's doing fine? No internal bleeding, deep wounds or anything?"_

_"Why don't you go and see it yourself, Harry? You know, to ease your worries?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous, it's late and besides, Harry won't do that. Aren't you, Harry?"_

_"Of course!"_

Of course Harry would do exactly the opposite, especially when Seamus approached him when they were about to go to bed, whispering; "Madam Promfey made him stay over the Hospital Wing until he's well enough, and he was alone."

He was only given a mischievous smile when he asked Seamus why he told Harry about it. As if he was certain that Harry would go and sought Malfoy himself.

Not that he was wrong.

Now that he saw Malfoy's condition with his own two eyes, he couldn't help the heavy feeling rested on his chest, gnawing his heart when he ran his eyes over the wounds on Malfoy's face. There was an ugly healing scratch across his cheek down to his lower lip, his cheekbone and forehead was bruised, and there was a healing split near his brow.

He dragged his eyes towards Malfoy's broken arm that was resting on his stomach, temporary cast was put on. He was changed into a matching pyjamas that makes him look soft, and Harry chuckled when he saw the small army of the Golden Snitch decorating the clothes. Harry looked further down Malfoy's legs, relieved to see there was no serious injury. Perhaps there were bruises that can't be seen, hidden beneath the pyjamas, but Malfoy will survive.

He has survived the war, of course he can survive minor injuries.

Harry pressed a hand on his chest, flustered to realise that he was really grateful to know that Malfoy was going to be alright. It was as if a huge boulder was lifted from the depths of his heart, and now he felt at ease.

Merlin's beard.

He dropped his head on the bed, just next to his and Malfoy's intertwined hands and closed his eyes.

Since when he has developed this kind of feeling towards Malfoy, he doesn't know. He didn't dare to put any assumptions of what kind of feeling he was having. He took the comfort that perhaps, this time around, Malfoy and him can build a better relationship; like friends, maybe.

He fell asleep like that, just thinking.

*

Harry was dreaming.

There was a soft hand, caressing his head in a gentle manner. Long fingers threading through his locks, scratching his scalp with the pads of their fingers lovingly, and Harry had never felt this way before.

It was the hand of a lover.

And he was loved.

The soft hand moved down to his nape like a butterfly, giving them a gentle squeeze as they went further to his shoulder, and he frowned when he felt a continuous tap.

"...ter."

"...tter!"

"Potter!"

"What, what?" Harry immediately woke up from his sleep, straightened up by surprise and instantly regretted it once his back muscles screamed in protest. "Ah!"

"What an idiot."

Harry looked up to see Malfoy already in a sitting position, looking down on him with lips curling as if he was trying to repress a forming smile. He gave an unsure smile of his own, scratching his head as he greeted the white-blond haired man.

"Uh, good morning?"

"Good morning to you too." replied Malfoy, bringing both of his hands to rest it on his lap, and Harry immediately felt warm spreading through his cheek knowing that Malfoy probably has woken up to their intertwined hands, and making no fuss about it.

He cleared his throat to cover up his embarrassment, "So, uh, how are you feeling?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I'm alive, as you can see- what are you doing here, Potter?"

"I just, uh." Harry scratched his cheek, thinking of a good answer and adjusted his glasses as he looked at Malfoy through his lashes. "I just want to see your condition."

Malfoy's eyes went slightly big at that. "At night?"

"What, it's still a night time?" asked Harry in surprise, dragging his eyes to look at their surroundings.

"It's almost dawn."

"Right." Harry nodded, and bore his eyes somewhere on Malfoy's shoulder, content on resting eyes there.

"You're welcome." said Malfoy suddenly, breaking the awkward silence between them. Harry took his eyes up to meet the pair of grey eyes, tilting his head in confusion. "Uh, what."

"I figured that was the reason you were here, weren't you? Seeing as I save the Wease- Weasley." Malfoy finished awkwardly, and Harry had to bite back a grin.

"Part of that, yes. Thank you for saving Ginny, but I really do want to see your condition." said Harry, smiling.

There was a small moment of silence before Malfoy scoffed, though his cheeks were pink. "You could've at least see me tomorrow, Potter. There's no need for a night escapade like this."

"Like I said, I just want to see your condition. I might not be able to if I waited for tomorrow." Harry easily shrugged.

"Gryffindor." Malfoy muttered, and sighed. "Well, I am well and alive. You may go now, before Madam Promfey wakes up and sees you here."

"Right." said Harry as he stood up, looking out the window to see the dark sky was about to change its colour. He gathered his things, bundled them up together and turned to Malfoy, unsure what to say.

"Have a, uh, good recovery."

"Thank you, Potter."

"I'm going now, I'll uh, see you around." said Harry and gave a small nod, turning around towards the door when Malfoy called him back. He looked over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Thank you for visiting me, and uhm, spending the night, I suppose." Malfoy timidly smiled, giving Harry a small wave.

Harry grinned, heart palpitating weirdly and he quickly waved back. "You're welcome. Take care, Malfoy."

He continued his journey back to the common room with a lighter heart, lips spreading into a wide smile. He went straight to his bed as he arrived, slipping under the blanket and propped his hands under his head as he recalled his interaction with Malfoy.

It was weird, considering it was both of them. Sworn enemies since first years and now they were talking to one another without malice. It was really weird, but it was nice.

Really nice.

He let the time pass by; not thinking particularly, just having a moment of his own. It's not everyday that he has the privilege of enjoying a peaceful time like this, so he will take this opportunity to the fullest.

He went and took a shower when the first spek of sunlight showed itself. By the time he was dressed in his uniform, his friends just woke up.

"Mate, why are up so early?" asked Ron groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Just feel like doing so." Harry grinned, grabbing a pillow from his bed and chuck it straight to Ron's head receiving a colourful curses from his friend. "Hurry up and get ready, I'm starving already."

"I'm going!" Ron groaned, taking his things with sleep still clouding his mind that got him to stumble into his bed post, cursing loudly all the way to the bathroom.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head at his friend's antics, amused by the situation. It felt like everything was a ray of sunshine somehow.

"You sure are in a great mood, Harry." Seamus called, towel slinging on one shoulder as he took his steps towards him. "I take it things went well last night, yea?" He whispered.

"You wish." Harry playfully shoved the Irishman, "Go take a shower now, you stink."

"Whatever you say, lover boy." Seamus winked, and proceeded to the bathroom with Dean and Neville on his tail.

Seeing as he was alone now, he decided to wait for his friends on his bed. He pulled out the Marauder's Map that was slipped under his pillow, and spread it open. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He quickly recited and tapped his wand on it, eyes immediately sought Malfoy's name and smiled once he found it. Seemed like Madam Promfey was doing her morning check up on her only patient. His eyes suddenly caught the movement of two dots getting closer towards Malfoy and quickly reminded himself to ask them about the white-blond haired man later on.

He spent his time looking at the Marauder's Map for a few minutes, just until Parkinson and Zabini left the Hospital Wing, and until he was satisfied with what he saw. He put down the map under his pillow just in time as his friends were back, waiting as they dressed up while exchanging jokes and small talk.

By the time they arrived at the Great Hall, Ginny and Hermione were almost done with their breakfast. Ginny looked much better than last night, face pink as she announced that she was going to visit Malfoy and thank him in person. It took a willpower for Harry not to jump out and volunteered to accompany her to see Malfoy, but he managed to hold himself back. He was not going to look so eager in front of the Slytherin male, that would be embarrassing.

They went to class like usual after that, and Harry unconsciously sought for the empty seat of Malfoy in every class they shared, feeling like something was lacking with the absence of the other male.

He followed Seamus when he went to meet Parkinson despite having his eyes trained on him with amusement. Even worse when Parkinson smiled at him like a cheshire cat, enough to give him goosebumps. It took a few moments of awkwardness standing next to the two students that Harry finally got the courage to ask about Malfoy.

"He's doing well, Potter. Madam Promfey made him stay for another night so he'll be back by tomorrow." Parkinson winked, much like the way Seamus did back in their room.

"You'll see him tomorrow, mate. Don't worry, eh?" Seamus clasped a hand to his shoulder gleefully and Harry nodded, thanking both of them before he runs to find Ron and Hermione. It was more of running away from doing himself further destruction, really.

During free time, he set on making himself busy by studying with Hermione at the library, of course dragging Ron along with him - much to the other man's chagrin.

His day goes by like that, and when he was done with dinner, he couldn't help but feel like there was something missing. It was not until he was settled down his bed, propped his blanket up to his chest and ready to go to sleep when the thought has finally dawn into him with a realisation; he sat up in an instant as he bore his eyes at Dean, who's hands occupied with a chocolate as he unwrapped them happily without a care in the world and pop them in his mouth, humming in contentment.

Harry however, stared at him in horror. "Dean, where did you get the chocolate?"

Dean looked up to him in surprise, as well as the occupants of the room. "Uh, the Slytherins?"

"Why didn't I get any?"

"All of us didn't get any." Neville piped in from his bed. "You know the Slytherins gave them away at breakfast, and we were late this morning."

"Yes, but how did Dean get one?"

"Do you want one, mate?" Seamus called, immediately turning to his nightstand and grabbed a small box as he presented them to Harry. "I got them from Pansy."

"Oh, no. It's fine." Harry shook his head, "Sorry, I just remembered something." He sought Ron's eyes as he said it, and gave him a stare when his friend stared back in confusion. He sighed in exasperation when Ron didn't seem to understand his innuendo so he waved him dismissively, and buried himself under his blanket.

He anxiously waited until his friends fell asleep before pulling out his Marauder's Map and conjured a small light just so he could look at that one specific name with a thunderous heart.

Dear Merlin, but his mysterious culprit didn't show himself today. No kisses, no heart shaped chocolate. Worse, Harry didn't even think about him; not once did the thought of a mysterious kiss have crossed his mind.

His mind was rather preoccupied today.

Specifically, they were filled with the thoughts of the owner of the name that Harry currently engrossed with on the Marauder's Map, who was probably sleeping soundly seeing that his name has been static ever since Harry has laid his eyes on it for the past few minutes.

Harry slowly put the piece of old parchment away, unaware of another two sets of names were making their way towards the Hospital Wing as he rubbed his tired eyes. It can't be, Malfoy can't be the one who has been stealing kisses from him, was he?

Well, to think about it, he already had a hunch that his mysterious kisser might be a Slytherin seeing as they were cunning enough to pull such a scheme. Hence, Malfoy. He was powerful enough to cast a strong Disillusionment Charm, and don't even start with the chocolates. He knew that the chocolates were expensive, one that were not sold in Honeydukes and he had already eaten good chocolates from the shop.

Harry groaned and rolled in his bed, laying on his stomach.

But who he was kidding. If anything, he was the one who has set his mind on Malfoy since the first time the incident happened.

Wait-

Harry instantly rolled on his back, and pushed himself to sit. Eyes wide as he covered a hand over his mouth.

He didn't have a crush on Malfoy, was he?

He couldn't help but recall the letter he received a few months after the war just ended. It was a few weeks after Malfoy's trial, and whilst his father was found guilty and was sent to Azkaban, Malfoy and his mother were pardoned for their act of assisting Harry and the Light side to win the war - courtesy of Harry's testimony - and were given probation of house arrest for two years, and attending Hogwarts for Malfoy. The white-blond haired man has written him his apologies for his action towards him as well as expressing his appreciation for Harry's act of kindness. Harry knew he had written for everyone who had suffered from his wrongdoing throughout the war too, especially those who had been taken to the Manor as prisoners.

Weirdly enough, as bizarre as it sound, Harry had replied to his letter, for he was suddenly reminded of Malfoy's wand that was still in his possession. Seeing that he doesn't see any reason for keeping the wand, he had sent the wand back to his owner hoping that Malfoy would understand it was serve as a peace offerings which led to Malfoy writing back to saying that it was impossible for the wand to recognise him as the owner unless he took it back from Harry's own hand which led to Harry being invited to the Manor and that was the last time Harry saw the Malfoys.

Thinking back, everything he did will always strayed towards Malfoy by the end of the day. Merlin, he defeated Voldermort with Malfoy's wand, and let's be honest; despite everything that has happened, he'll take Malfoy in anytime if they were given a chance.

"Fuck."

His heart beating loudly that he was afraid it'll burst out of his chest. Doubled, when there was a sudden sound from the door startling him so bad that it got him to fall off his bed. He quickly climbed on, diving under his covers and fake a sleep just in time as the door was opened.

His ears perk up when he heard voices whispering; loud enough to fill in the dead silence of the night, but still low for Harry to listen to the conversation. He forced his heart to calm down, taking a steady breath to convince the night visitors that he was dead asleep. Whatever they were doing, they definitely didn't want anyone to find out and well, Harry was curious enough to know and he'd be stupid if he ruins their fun.

The whispering continued, and Harry quickly recognised one as Seamus. He promptly recalled that the Irishman went out just before everyone went to sleep, claiming that he was going to spend his night somewhere in the castle. It didn't make sense to Harry at the time, but now, he understood why.

He repressed a smirk, forcing his body to stay flaccid and continue to listen to the hushed conversation that was getting closer and stop in front of his bed.

Harry mentally quirk an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" whispered a somewhat familiar voice.

"Of course, Harry sleeps like a dead log. He won't notice!"

_What?_

"He doesn't seem asleep to me."

"Well, he is. That's just his face."

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin, if we can be quick about this? Pansy are waiting for me."

"I'm sure your horny bits can wait, Finnigan."

Wait, he knew that voice. He knew that posh accent. His heartbeat quickened.

"Says the person who's sneaking in the Gryffindor tower to send his love interest a fucking chocolate."

Harry calmly breathed out, while screaming out loud in his head. His culprit was just a few steps away from him and it took him a willpower to stay limp in his bed. His hand made a sudden jerk, muscle protesting for his lack of movement and he's praying to Merlin that he didn't notice that.

He can't ruin this now. He needs to be patient, because if his culprit and his crush were the same person… Well, he doesn't know what to do yet, but he will figure out something.

For now, let's give his culprit the upper hand.

"Come and find me when you're done."

Harry snapped out when he heard a set of steps fading away into the background and quickly reassembled himself to stay focused.

He silently waited until he felt his bed dipped down by the weight on the side of his bed, facing him. He waited, patiently as a soft hand was placed on his cheek, caressing his skin gently.

Then it clicked, and just like that he just _knew_. Dear Merlin, he recognised this hand.

It was the hand of a lover.

He suppressed a content sigh, and waited until a kiss was dropped on his forehead, so light that he would miss it if not for the hot breath that followed after. He felt more movement around him, careful as if afraid that he would jolt up at any moment. The movement then stalled, followed by silence long enough to lure him to open his eyes. He almost did so, if not for the sudden sigh.

"Are you really sleeping?"

A breeze of whispers suddenly touched Harry's lips sending tingles to his entire body, and he had to repress a gasp that was about to form.

"I guess you are."

The hot breath retreated as fingers reached out his fringe, brushing up his strands of hair to the side and he felt a finger caressing his scar in a soft manner it lulled Harry into a sleep. Harry was almost pulled into the dreamland when a soft voice snatched him back.

"I'm sorry."

_Sorry?_

The finger stopped their movement on his scar, and a hand landed on his cheek, just resting. "I… I know, I'm a coward for doing it this way. It's wrong, and- and really, I just- what am I doing?"

There's a deep sigh followed, and Harry intently listened to the steady rhythm of inhaled and exhaled that followed.

"I'm going to do this briefly. Not that you're awake or anything but- shh! Stop rambling, moron!"

Despite the confusion, Harry had to suppress a smile when he heard a faint sound of a skin being slapped.

"Alright. Potter- Harry, I am deeply ashamed for taking an advantage over you and from now on, I am going to stop. I've taken more than I probably should, and you of all people did not deserve to be treated as such. Especially from a person like me."

_What are you talking about?_ Harry tempted to ask but he knows better;

"I have packed these chocolates in a box, as I can't hand it to you in person. There's one for each day until Christmas hols and Merlin, I can't say more but I did include a card for you-"

"Hey, hurry up!" Seamus' voice from the door startled them both; Harry thank Godric that his culprit's soft yelp covered up his sudden body jerk.

"Salazar, fine!" The voice on his side hissed back at the door before he turned back to Harry. "I guess it's a good bye now. I'll… see you around. Don't miss me too much, though I doubt you will. Have a good sleep."

With a final kiss that was dropped on his forehead lovingly, his culprit took his leave, but not before he made sure that Harry was in a comfortable state by tucking his blanket up to his body.

When Harry heard the door was closed with a soft click, he immediately sprung up his bed, scrambling for his map under his pillow and quickly recite the password. His eyes pinned on the dot that was walking towards Seamus', watch with heart beating hard against his ribcage as they leave the Gryffindor tower straight to the Hospital Wing where Parkinson's dot was seen indicating that she has been waiting for them or perhaps has been replacing the original occupant's place in case of something happened.

Harry plopped back to his own bed, dropping a hand to his chest to feel the rhythm of his thunderous heart as he breathes;

"Draco Malfoy."

A silly smile bloomed upon his face once the thought dawned on him. His culprit, the person who has been spending his free time kissing him mysteriously in his own cunning way turned out to be the person he harboured feelings with.

His heart felt at peace somehow, once he understood the feelings he had towards Malfoy. It was bizarre indeed, having a crush on Draco Malfoy of all people. Nevertheless, at the same time, it felt as if a complex puzzle has just solved; indeed, some took days to put each pieces together, sometimes it took months and in Harry's case, it took them for about seven years, going through a war even, though they have fought in different sides but they have managed to survive and it was time for them to start a new beginning and knowing his feelings was reciprocate, Harry can't wait to explore this feelings with Malfoy.

Harry can feel his lips stretched into a full blown smile. He rolled on his side, pulling his blanket and gathered them up to his chest to form a bundle and wrapped his arms around it, imagining it was Malfoy that he was hugging.

The moment his eyes fell into his bedside table and saw the box of chocolates that was left by Malfoy however, shattered his thoughts altogether. With dim light illuminated the room, Harry reached out the box with heart dropped down to his stomach as he recalled the reason Malfoy was here earlier. He opened the box to see a week worth of heart shaped chocolates was neatly arranged.

Usually, the sight of the heart shaped chocolates managed to make his day. Now, knowing that there won't be kisses accompanying these chocolates anymore, Harry doesn't feel like eating one; let alone touch them. It felt incomplete, because those kisses were what made these chocolates ten times tastier.

Harry sighed heavily, feeling down that he won't have his kisses anymore. That is, unless he was the one who went to sought it himself-

Harry gasped, eyes wide with excitement as he dropped his eyes back to the box of chocolates. It's time for him to make the move now, as Malfoy already made his.

Now, all he needed was a plan.

*

"Blimey!" cursed Harry as he brought his leg as fast as he could towards the Great Hall. So much for trying to execute his plan early in the morning. He had slept too late that he overslept, and now he prayed to Merlin he was not too late for breakfast. Ron and the others were already gone the moment he woke up, and he sort of cursed them for leaving him.

He doubled his speed when he saw the door of the Great Hall, mind was set on the other side of the door that he almost broke his nose when it was abruptly opened right in his face. He stumbled forward, hands desperately searched for something just to prevent him from kissing the floor with his face and for a moment he was glad when his hand caught something that was apparently shouted in surprise when Harry pulled it towards him.

It happened too fast for Harry to sink it in, but when he recognised it was a body that he had pulled blindly towards him, it was almost too late to save themselves as the person he collided into slipped their feet making them fall backwards but before they managed come into the contact with the floor, Harry grabbed the person's waist with a Seeker's speed and forced his feet to hold their ground. Hands flew forwards to grab Harry's shoulders and he felt another body pressed to his as he bent forward to stop this person from falling.

Eyes wide with shock as adrenaline ran through his veins, Harry breathed heavily knowing he had managed to save both their necks in the nick of time. More so when he realised he was looking into a familiar pair of grey eyes who was looking back at him with great surprise.

Heart skyrocketing, he barely aware of the wide smile carved upon his face as he breathlessly greeted the the white-blond haired Slytherin.

"Good morning, Malfoy."

"Potter!" gasped Malfoy, tightening his grip on Harry's shoulders.

Harry replied by pulling Malfoy much closer, now aware of the position they were in and he can't help but grinned, pleased by the situation. Malfoy looked like a damsel in distress, leaning backwards with Harry as his sole source of balance. If Harry let go, Malfoy would surely fall onto his arse. That thought made him chuckle, and Malfoy's face twisted in confusion adorably.

Sounds of clapping hands grabbed his attention and he looked up to see the rest of the Malfoy's gang were there, watching their interaction with great interest. Harry merely raised an eyebrow, but didn't move a muscle while Malfoy let out a dying sound at the back of his throat.

Harry smiled at him. "I see you're up and well now." he commented casually, as if he didn't know that the male had just visited his bed last night.

"Yes, well." said Malfoy, sounding slightly hysterical. "There was nothing Madam Promfey couldn't fix."

"Indeed she is." said Harry, gazing down Malfoy's face fondly.

"Potter, you can let go of me now." said Malfoy all of a sudden, stiffly and awkwardly it made Harry decide to tease him.

"What, like this?" asked Harry, playfully loosening his arms around Malfoy in an abrupt way and laughed when Malfoy shrieked, glaring at Harry with a disapproval look.

"Not like that, you brute!"

"But I thought you wanted me to let go of you?" Harry tilted his head, aiming for an innocent look but he could hardly conceal the smile from forming seeing Malfoy's irritated face.

"Like a civilised person, Potter!"

"Ah, you know I'm hardly civilised when it comes to you." said Harry, leaning closer as he whispered, "You make me want to act like a beast." and bared his teeth and growled playfully.

Malfoy gasped, face becoming red expeditiously as he immediately pushed Harry upright by slapping his hands on Harry's chest. It made Harry winced, but he didn't let go of Malfoy's waist even as they had already stood up straight. Harry raised his brows when Malfoy tried to step away.

"Potter," warned Malfoy.

"Malfoy." said Harry, just because.

Giggles were heard around them but Harry hardly paid them any attention. The pinky dust that was decorating Malfoy's face was even more interesting, and besides, holding the white-blond haired Slytherin felt amazing.

Malfoy's face was red with embarrassment that Harry almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He watched in fascination as Malfoy took a deep breath and sent him a mean gaze but Harry only blinked. Malfoy grew frustrated and Harry yelped when he was suddenly pinched on his bicep.

"That hurts!" exclaimed Harry.

"Then let go of me." growled Malfoy.

"Give me a good reason."

"Don't make me hex you, Potter."

"You wouldn't." teased Harry. "You know why? because- ah! You hexed me!" Harry gaped at the other male in disbelief.

"I've warned you." said Malfoy, "And I'll do worse if you didn't move your hands right on this instant."

"Merlin, fine!" Harry reluctantly stepped away, regrettably letting go of his hands' new favourite place for the time being. "You don't have to be so feisty."

"Bye, Potter." sneered Malfoy, though without that much malice and walked away immediately with his head stubbornly facing forward, leaving his friends behind.

Harry watched the swaying hips of Draco Malfoy with interest seeing as the man didn't have his robe on and jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Good show, Potter." said Zabini, eyes full with mirth and followed his friend's path. Nott and Goyle were steps behind, nodding at Harry with approval that made him grinned stupidly.

"About time you make your move, Potter." said Parkinson, stepping forward and slapped Harry's bicep in a friendly way as she smirked. "He was about to give up on you."

"I won't let him." said Harry, grinning as he waved Parkinson away when the girl walked backwards and shot him with a finger gun. No doubts an influence from Seamus. Harry proceeded his way into the Great Hall, widening his smile when he spotted his friends at the Gryffindor table. It was unintentional, but his first step of operation on making Malfoy his was already on a good path.

*

  
_"I won't let him."_

Easier said than done.

Of course when he'd actually set his mind on something, it wouldn't go as he planned. He had tried, so hard to get Malfoy's attention but apparently he had to compete with other Slytherins.

Everywhere he went, there would be clusters of Slytherin down from the first years up to seventh, they would surround him, eating up whatever Malfoy said with eagerness that poked annoyance out of Harry for taking the blond's attention away from him. Of course, his friends were with him the whole time and Harry had noticed how Malfoy was back on his track becoming the Slytherin Prince, though this time it was actually looked like he was leading them into light, proven when there was change in Slytherins' attitude towards other houses.

It has been two days after their incident in front of the Great Hall and Harry was desperate. It doesn't help that it was a few more days until Christmas holiday, and his plan was nowhere forward. Plus, he knew Malfoy had been avoiding him, using the Slytherins as his shield, turning the other way every time his eyes landed on Harry.

It was frustrating.

He had asked Seamus about it, but apparently Parkinson had spent less time with him, saying something about house unity that didn't make sense to the Irishman since she has been ignoring him. Harry could only patted him in sympathy, not that he had any luck with his own.

He was thankful for his friends' who had shown their concern over Harry's love life; Ron was actually sad that the mysterious kisser had stopped their scheme on Harry whilst Hermione had advised him to stay positive as she said: "If he was the one for you, you will find him eventually."

He has found him, obviously, has planned everything even. It was the execution that became his problem since his target was apparently busy with his house's agenda.

He tried to bribe a group of young Slytherins to tell him what got Malfoy busy but other than losing ten galleons for the information, he received nothing but chocolates. A small box of chocolates in fact. He brought the box over to the Gryffindor table on dinner, handed them to the hungry hyenas of his friends as he watched with narrowed eyes as the group of young traitors of Slytherins were apparently talking to Malfoy. No doubts reporting to the white-blond haired of the situation. His suspicion proved when Malfoy glanced over to their table, sought Harry's eyes with both confusion and amusement written on his face that got Harry to pinched His lips together. Embarrassed that his scheme was caught red handed, he moved his attention elsewhere and started to talk with Ron. When he looked up to the Slytherin table again, he was pleased to see a soft smile carved on Malfoy's face.

It was something, but it was not what Harry wanted. He wanted more.

Frustrated; he has decided to put on a desperate measure. He waited in the hidden alcove near the Slytherin's lair, just a few feet before the stairs down the dungeon with his Cloak draped on his body. He knew Malfoy would always take his time getting done before he started his day and he would always be the last one to leave the dungeon, whilst his friends would wait for him in the Great Hall for breakfast. He knew Malfoy would not function properly without his morning tea and Harry had a higher risk of getting hexed to the next decade but he would take what he needed to take.

After what seemed like half an hour waiting, Harry finally saw the top of Malfoy's white-blond head emerging from the stairs, and delighted to note that the male was alone. Harry grinned, feeling mischief when he saw Malfoy walked forward casually, not knowing what awaits him. By the time Malfoy was about four steps away to where he was hiding, Harry braced himself.

He stepped forward when Malfoy stepped in front of his hiding spot, sneaked a hand out and took a grab of Malfoy's hand, and tugged him inside the Invisibility Cloak as he walked him backwards towards the hidden alcove and pinned him to the wall. Malfoy gasped aloud, and Harry didn't give him any chance as he immediately dived in and captured the slightly agape pink lips in a desirous kiss.

There was a hitched breath, but Harry worked his mouth against Malfoy, sliding an arm around the slim waist whilst his other hand snaked down from his side up to the white-blond hair and took a desperate fist of the soft strands that got Malfoy to gasped and moan at the same time. Harry smirked, and took the opportunity to slid his tongue in Malfoy's hot cavern and met his tongue. He felt their saliva ran down their chins as they fought for dominance, and he hummed in appreciation when Malfoy backed down.

Harry gave Malfoy another heart soaring kiss before he pulled back, and breathed heavily as he took a look at Malfoy and couldn't help but stared at him in awed. Malfoy has his head rested on the wall, face flushed attractively as he closed his eyes, chest moved rapidly to catch his breath. His hand that was connected to Malfoy's hair moved down to his nape, caressing the baby strands and he leaned forward again to peck the red swollen lips. Malfoy opened his eyes at that and Harry smiled.

"It was rude of you to assume that I would eat those chocolates without your kisses in exchange."

Harry pressed a grin when Malfoy's glassy eyes turned sharp as his eyes widened in alarm.

"Wha-"

"You really thought I wouldn't know?"

"How- how did you-" tried Malfoy breathlessly, couldn't even finish his sentence as he made a sound behind his throat, and stared at Harry unblinking.

Harry thought it was adorable and grinned. "I had my ways." he winked, heart weirdly calmed now that the adrenaline has settled down but he felt as if he could fly. "Now that I finally got you here, we can-"

"We can't!" shouted Malfoy all of a sudden, having the sudden strength to push Harry as he quickly clawed his way out of the Cloak, and away from Harry as he stepped out of the alcove.

Harry followed him in an instant, gathering his Cloak into his arms as he frowned at the white-blond Slytherin. "Why not?"

Malfoy gave him a wild look, wiping his lips in the process before he wailed his arms, gesturing nothing in particular. "I- You, we're not meant to be together!"

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about?" asked Harry, felt the situation was rather ridiculous. Malfoy shouldn't have acted this way.

Malfoy looked like he was desperate to say something, opening and closing his mouth and giving Harry a hopeless look. He inhaled suddenly, and exhaled before he babbled, "I took advantage of you without your consent, I am a Death Eater and you're the Saviour and I am bad, and I am sorry for doing bad things to you and everyone else and I shouldn't have done that and I am a bad person and you shouldn't have kissed me or even look at me, I am a bad person!"

Harry gaped, taken aback by Malfoy's outburst before he snapped out and growled. Stupid Malfoy. He took a step forward towards the other male and something must've been painted on his face as Malfoy squeaked, took out his wand quickly pointed to himself as he chanted a spell and turned invisible in an instant right in front Harry.

"What!" exclaimed Harry, legs instantly halted as he wildly took his surroundings but Malfoy was already gone. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he shouted, "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Well, Harry, he just did.

*

There was a Japanese proverb that said; 'fall seven times and stand up eight'. Where he had read it, he didn't know but what he knew was he was not going to give up.

He marched purposely towards a small crowd of Slytherin, eyes locked to the particular white-blond head and growled when he got closer but yelped when he was suddenly yanked aside and met with a betrayed face of Seamus. He immediately yielded.

"What happened to you?"

"I thought we were friends, mate!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy came to me this morning and accused me of telling the truth!" exclaimed Seamus. "How did you know?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I heard you that night."

"Blimey!" cursed Seamus, before he turned to Harry again. "Well, fix it because Pansy won't talk to me otherwise!"

"Well, I'm trying!" said Harry, throwing his hands in the air. "But he kept avoiding me, and just looked at those Slytherins hanging around him."

"Tough luck," nodded Seamus, before he leaned forward. "But I did know it was because they were planning something big, much bigger than those chocolates scheme they pulled."

Harry blinked, "How did you know?"

"Well, I had my ways of course." said Seamus smugly, wiggling his brows in a suggestive way and Harry did not need to know about that. He grimaced.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I didn't know what exactly but they're going to launch it on the last day before the holiday." said Seamus.

Harry nodded, "I have to get him before that then."

"What are we talking about?" appeared Ron with Hermione on his side.

"Harry here tried to set luck with his forbidden lover." said Seamus, grinning.

"You found him?!" cried both Ron and Hermione at the same time and just then Harry realised that he hadn't told them about it. He quickly gave them a sheepish smile, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, you know about it!" laughed Seamus gleefully.

"Well," began Harry, ignoring Seamus. "I did and I forgot to tell you about it because that damn git was hard to approach!"

"Who was he?" asked Hermione, eyes sparkled with interest, mirrored by Ron.

"You'll know it as soon as I have my ways on him." said Harry, irritated all of a sudden when he saw the group of Slytherins walking by, with Malfoy nodding along to a younger Slytherin who was talking. Harry growled when he saw the other male was sneaking glances at Harry, though he quickly averted his eyes elsewhere when Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Figured it's Malfoy." said Ron suddenly and Harry whipped his head at him to see his three friends had their eyes on him in amusement.

"What?"

"It was Malfoy, ain't it?" asked Ron, "Your mysterious kisser?"

"Mysterious kisser!" hollered Seamus.

Harry pushed away Seamus' face when the Irishman teasingly leaned forward to him as he chanted 'mysterious kisser' over and over again as he blinked at his friend. "What made you say that?"

"Well," began Hermione. "I think if anyone could master the Disillusionment Charm, it would be him."

"Ah, yes." agreed Seamus, annoyingly draped himself around Harry. "Saw it myself, it was pretty wicked."

Harry agreed, he had seen it himself and it was a pretty wicked thing to see a perfect Disillusionment Charm, and to think that Malfoy had the audacity to perform it in front of him just to get away from him was pretty endearing. However, that doesn't really explain anything, he looked at Hermione in confusion making the bushy haired girl roll her eyes at him.

"I think I would master the charm myself if I had to live with a madman, don't you think so?" she raised her brows at him, giving him a pointed look.

"That's right," nodded Ron. "Can't walk around as you wish when there were crazy people invading your house."

"Also, because Ginny had accidentally saw him used the charm on Parkinson when she went to thank him." said Hermione, suppressing a smile when Harry regarded her with a great surprise.

"Don't forget the chocolates she mentioned!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ah, yes." grinned Hermione. "Ginny had mentioned a certain heart shaped chocolates brought by Parkinson when she went to visit Malfoy, said his parcel has arrived. Malfoy got flustered, and that was when she hit Parkinson with Disillusionment Charm. It doesn't take a second for us to connect the dots."

"Besides," Ron piped in, face was teasing. "You were back to obsessing Malfoy these past few days, mate. Your eyes practically glued to him every time you saw him."

Harry made a face, though he didn't deny his friends' accusation because it was the truth. He straightened up when something occurred to him. "Wait, wait. You said Ginny saw him using the charm and the chocolates when she went to see Malfoy. That was ages ago!"

"Yea, well." shrugged Ron. "You didn't really tell us you already knew Malfoy was the one who has been snogging you senseless so we didn't think it was a matter."

Harry gaped.

"Ron!"

Seamus laughed, followed by Hermione which soon copied by Ron and Harry stood there watching his friends losing their mind over something important. Well, important to him that is.

"Cheer up, mate." said Seamus, wiping a few tears that has escaped his eyes. "You still got time, eh?"

"Tell me you're joking, because the day after tomorrow is the holiday." said Harry, exasperated. "I don't have much time!"

"Harry," smiled Hermione, "Just be a Gryffindor about it."

"Yea, mate." nodded Ron enthusiastically. "Just go up to the Slytherin table and snog him silly."

"You two were being too supportive about this." commented Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Harry, I've never seen you getting worked up on something since War." began Hermione, soft smile playing on her lips. "You were much happier ever since the kisses happened. We were worried that Malfoy being the mysterious kisser would break you down but I guess we should have known better."

"Exactly, mate." said Ron, stepping forward to slap Harry's shoulder but hit Seamus' arms instead as they were draped around Harry's shoulder. He ignored the cries from the Irishman as he gave him a determined look. "Go and get him."

Thus why Harry had taken his Invisibility Cloak during dinner. He wore them as he waited for Malfoy's arrival at the Gryffindor table, felt Hermione’s hand on him when the white-blond Slytherin finally made his way towards their own table with his friends, he noted that Malfoy discreetly brought his gaze towards them, pressing his lips when he didn't saw Harry which make him smirk in satisfaction. Gleefully, he watched as Malfoy took a seat with his back facing the Gryffindor's, attention grabbed by his friends particularly Par- Pansy who had agreed to his plan wholeheartedly when he went to see her earlier.

He waited for a few good minutes before he secretly took off his Cloak, not forgetting to check his surroundings as he duck down in between Ron and Hermione, felt her hand gathering the Cloak in her lap. He took a camouflage and dived down under the table when he saw Malfoy turned around all of a sudden, hitting his head in the process resulting a snort from Ron, and climbed out when Ron gave him a green light. With a whisper of good luck from his friends, Harry carefully made his way towards the Slytherin table.

He saw curious eyes watch his movement, and he ignored them, as he took a purpose stride straight towards oblivious Malfoy, heartbeat increasing as he got closer and gave Malfoy's friends a thankful smile as they kept talking to him as if nothing was happening, and saw as Pansy urged him to drink, taking his food away in the process. Despite the mild protest, Malfoy did as told, unaware of Harry who had stood right behind Malfoy, and the whispers that erupted around them. Pansy gave a nod when Malfoy put down his cup, and with a sudden force of bravery, Harry tapped Malfoy's shoulder twice.

Malfoy turned around, raising his head as his eyes widened in an instant the moment they met Harry's. With a smirk as a warning, Harry cradled Malfoy's face with both hands, and stooped down to capture Malfoy's lips in his. He moved his lips against him, trying hard to keep it as innocent as possible without getting their tongues involved. He felt Malfoy's hand placed on his chest after a moment, regrettably pulled away when Malfoy gave him a gentle push.

"What are you doing?" asked Malfoy breathlessly, eyes wild.

"If you pushed me away one more time, I'm going berserk." said Harry instead.

Malfoy gave him a desperate eyes as he said, "Potter, you can't do this."

"I can, and I will." said Harry. "Why won't you give us a chance?"

"Because I realised that I have taken more than I should, more than I deserve."

"And being with me is something you don't deserve?"

Malfoy casted his eyes down at that, and Harry had to tilted his head up just to have those grey eyes back on him.

"Talk to me."

Malfoy sighed, ghosting his breath on Harry's lips. "I- Potter, you have shown me kindness when I have taken an advantage on you."

"Yes, and I took an advantage on you too." said Harry, with a seriousness. "We're even now."

"Potter, you don't understand-"

"If you started with that Saviour shite and being a Death Eater again, I'm going to snog you." warned Harry, pecking on Malfoy's lips lightly just because.

"You can't just kiss me and think it will solve the problem, Potter." said Malfoy, lips thinned despite his flushed face.

"Was there even any problem at the first place?" asked Harry, pulling away from the other male slightly to take a good look on his face. "You kissed me, and I kissed you, and if you didn't want to be with me, you shouldn't have pulled that stunt. You were the one who kissed me first."

"He's damn right!" hollered Pansy at the back getting a rolled eyes from Malfoy, and Harry couldn't help but chuckled.

Malfoy looked up to him, expression fond and he took his gaze up from Harry's forehead, his eyes, his cheeks before they landed on his lips. "Do you even like me, Potter?"

Harry put on a scolding face. "I wouldn't be here, kissing you in front of everyone in the Great Hall if I didn't like you, Draco."

Draco gasped, eyes widened as the blushed on his face deepened, immediately took a look at his surroundings as if he had just realised that he was still at the Great Hall. "Merlin." he said, giving him an astonishing look. "You are mad."

"I am," grinned Harry, feeling cheeky as he added, "For you."

That got a laugh from Draco and Merlin, wasn't he beautiful?

"You're impossible." said Draco as he shook his head. He brought his eyes to gaze on Harry's face, and Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"I mean, I know I'm handsome and all but you could have at least agreed to go out with me."

Malfoy sighed, but sent a small unsure smile to him. "I don't know, Potter,"

"Look," said Harry, there was no way in the bloody hell he would give when he knew Malfoy felt the same too. "Do you like me?"

"I wouldn't do what I did if I didn't."

"Do you want to be with me?" asked Harry then, locking his eyes the troubled pair of grey eyes with determination. "because I do, Draco, I really do."

There was a conflict written across Draco’s face, one that made him nervous to see when the other male went silent for a while.

"I," began Draco eventually, and Harry looked at him with anticipation. "I want to be with you too." he finished with a shy smile, gazing up at Harry with sparkling eyes.

Harry laughed, relief washed over him as he pulled Draco closer and bent down to kiss him again, aware that the loud applause of all the students echoed in the hall but he chose to to ignore it. Draco gave him a wide beautiful smile when they pulled away, he too had ignored the commotion as he tugged Harry to sit at their table, and with a thumbs up that he had sent to his delighted friends back at the Gryffindor table, Harry had spent his first dinner with Draco Malfoy.

Well, actually, that would be exactly what would happen if Headmistress McGonagall hadn't approached them with a stern look on her face, though there was a slight tug on her lips when she deducted House points from each of them for displaying inappropriate acts in front teachers and peers and thus, they were sent straight for detention.

"I can't believe this." commented Draco hours later as they made their way towards Slytherin's dungeon just after they had done their detention. It was fun to say the least, watching Draco grumble about the fault in the universe for making him mark the first years' essays because of a bloody kiss- here he looked at Harry with narrowed eyes, as if it was his entire fault that he had kissed Draco in front of the whole students. In his defense, it wouldn't have happened if Draco hadn't been so stubborn in the first place. He had immediately dropped a kiss on Draco’s lips when those grey eyes turned slit.

Other than that, they did talk. Talked that it was Draco’s friends who have been encouraging him to test his luck on Harry, seeing as he has been harbouring his crush since forever. Harry delightfully noted that Malfoy went as red as a ripe tomato when he said it. Harry teased him at first, but he decided to spare him and told Draco that if he hadn't acted, Harry would have never realised his feelings towards Draco. He thanked Draco by pressing his lips against him, pleased to see the pale cheeks flushed beautifully.

Ron and Hermione were right, Draco did learn to master Disillusionment Charm the moment Voldermort entered the Manor, said that the charm had saved his neck most of the time from getting killed.

"They were everywhere, Potter," said Draco with a pinched look. "and I am nowhere safe in my own house."

Harry strayed him away from the War topic when he saw Draco’s eyes turned glassy, no doubt mind was thinking about what had happened. He himself didn't want to revisit the War, though his trauma and nightmares has been getting better since he has been seeing a mind healer together with Ron and Hermione.

Harry had asked him about the chocolates, asked about who has been the mastermind behind the plan which got one of a hell smug look from Draco as he said; "Yours truly, of course. Father was in Azkaban now, so I can do whatever I want with the money, though the rest have pitched in too."

He proceeded with telling Harry that they were originally just wanted to give the chocolate to the Slytherin students to lift their spirit, but then they decided it was better to include their house in their plan and change their target to the other three houses seeing that Hogwarts practically dead when the students acted like the castle itself brought them misery. "Besides," said Draco with a little smirk. "It was good to restore our image."

It was very Slytherin of them, but Harry thought if it wasn't because of them, Hogwarts wouldn't be in its current state; brighter and glorious. The students' relationship to one another has improved too, it doesn't matter which house they were in. Slytherins were treated much better than before; instead of walking around like a bunch of kicked puppies, now they have gained their confidence back. So were other houses, if back then they would have avoided lounging around Hogwarts, acted as if walking around the castle felt like a chore, now the students practically were hanging out everywhere. There won't be a place where the students won't be around. It was nice to see that Hogwarts finally healed.

"A bloody detention because of a kiss." said Draco, bringing Harry back to reality and just in time to see him shook his head in disbelief. Harry smiled, tugging the blond's hand through their linked hands to pull him closer.

"Come on," said Harry, "It'll be our last detention, we're not going to get one after we graduate."

Draco turned to him, scoffing as he regarded Harry. "Do I need to remind you that we haven't even taken our NEWTs yet?"

"Please don't remind me," groaned Harry, thumping his head on Draco’s shoulder. "My head was about to explode with all the studying."

Draco laughed, as he halted on his step and jolted his shoulder on where Harry had put his head on. "This is me."

"I want to sleep with you tonight." said Harry, not even raised his head and wrapped his hands around Draco.

"My, my, Potter." said Draco, tone was teasing. "We haven't had our first date yet and you want to sleep with me already."

"Yes, because I want you." answered Harry easily.

Draco had snorted, and Harry tilted his head up knowing the effect of his words and was not disappointed when he saw the pinky dust bloomed on his face.

"Don't be such a brute, Potter." said Draco, unwrapping Harry's hand around him much to Harry's disapproval, and locked his eyes to Harry. "You can, but you can't because I have things to do tomorrow."

Harry huffed, crossing his arms together and raised his brows. "What, that big plan of Slytherins?"

"How did you know about that?" frowned Draco.

"Seamus." shrugged Harry.

"Figured so." said Draco, rolling his eyes in mild annoyance before he gave Harry a rather dramatic sigh. "Well then, since you were practically begging."

"I knew you couldn't resist me." teased Harry as Draco led them down to the dungeon.

"Don't be too smug about it." said Draco.

Once they stepped in into the common room however, Harry was blown with amazement when he saw the place was alive. The place were packed with students, chatting amongst themselves as they were working on,

"Presents?" asked Harry, turning to Draco with a great surprise.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Might as well give the students Christmas presents, right?"

"This is amazing." commented Harry, taking the surroundings. Though they used spells to pack the presents and wrap them, it didn't stop the students from working together whilst having fun at the same time. Stacks of presents that were done were piled in the corner, and Harry noted that they have done a literally good job at it.

"Gryffindor!" Someone shouted all of a sudden, that got the students to stop their activities and simultaneously turned to where Draco and Harry had stood. For a moment, Harry was worried that he might get a hex from the Slytherins but once again, he was surprised when the students gave a thunderous applause, and he gave Draco a questioning look when the younger students pulled him further into the room. When he found himself casting a spell to tie a ribbon on the presents half an hour later, he was glad that they had involved him in their activity. Not without getting tease every now and then, of course, especially from Pansy, Zabini, Nott and even Goyle but it was nice to see that Draco was having fun. He even kissed Harry in front of them too.

When Harry had asked why they were given an applause much later when they were wrapped around each other in Draco’s bed, the white-blond haired man snorted and rolled his eyes as he said; "They were thankful that I have restored our house's image by dating you, the bloody Saviour."

Harry had laughed, amused by the situation and was gladly let Draco shut him by giving him the best snog in his life.

He was woken up by kisses earlier that morning with a fresh looking Draco who already had his uniform on, ready to start the day. He let Draco dragged him back to the Gryffindor tower, left Harry in front of the portrait with a kiss and promised that they'll see each other on breakfast.

By the time Harry and his friends arrived at the Great Hall, presents were already placed on the table of each house, bright and thoughtful and they were wrapped in their house's colour. The Slytherins were already there at their table, having their breakfast and Harry caught Draco’s eyes and was sent a wink as he walked to the Gryffindor's table.

"How did they do all of this?" asked Ron, mouth agape as he took a seat and claimed a present. Seamus, Dean and Neville followed his actions with delighted faces.

"Hard work." said Harry, proudly smiling as he grabbed the present in front of him when he sat himself next to Ron. Draco had clearly stated that the presents were for all students, Harry included.

"Where's Hermione and Ginny anyway?" asked Harry after a moment when he didn't see any sign of the two Gryffindor girls.

"You'll see," replied Ron, sinking his teeth into his chicken. "They kept us awake last night."

"Not just us," piped in Seamus. "They even dragged the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"Whatever for?" frowned Harry.

"You'll see." chorused his friends in unison.

As if on cue, Hermione and Ginny walked through the door of the Great Hall, several students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff followed in. There were boxes that were levitating behind them, as they purposely walked towards the Slytherin table. Harry followed their movement with his eyes, noticed how everyone in the Great Hall had the look of anticipation on their faces except for the Slytherin who was watching the commotion with confusion.

Harry caught Draco’s questioning face and he shrugged as an answer. They both turned when the sight of the small group near the Slytherin table had stopped, placing the boxes on the floor as they raised their wands towards it. When they casted a spell, the content in the boxes jumped out, flew over the Slytherin students and wrapped itself around every student of the Slytherin. Harry watched with fascination to Draco when the white-blond haired male gape as he lifted the sudden present; a knitted scarf. He turned to Harry and blinked, resulting in a laugh from Harry. More so when the other houses suddenly yelled in a rather practiced tempo of; "Happy Christmas!"

For Harry, it was the best scene he had ever seen and he couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> see me on tumblr: missymallow


End file.
